Blind spot monitors have been provided on vehicles to alert a driver when an object or vehicle is in a spot that the driver cannot readily see. Blind spot monitors have been placed behind a rear wheel of the vehicle and fixed to the rear panel, with this location affording the monitor to detect objects that are present in a location not able to be viewed by the driver via side mirrors and/or a rear view mirror. However, blind spot monitors have a sensitive, electromagnetic radiation emitting outer face which can be damaged with impact by debris or impaired by water flowing thereover.
Water flowing over the outer face of the blind spot monitor can come from a number of different sources. For example, many vehicles have moon roofs where water can pool. As such, and in order to prevent water from leaking into the vehicle, obscuring the moon roof glass, contributing to mold growth and the like, a drain hose can be included to drain the water from the moon roof housing. In some instances, this drain hose can direct the water to a vicinity proximate to the blind spot monitor.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a structure that will protect the blind spot monitor from debris from the road surface and prevent water from flowing over the outer surface of the blind spot monitor. Additionally, to keep production costs down, the structure should not require redesign of the rear panel of the vehicle or require the drain hose end to be relocated.